


Luxuria

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: (Yes it is basically a bad porno), 1940's, Also they are nuns..., F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, They moved not only in time, but also in place, period au, they are British too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 5: Period AU + LustSome vows are meant to be broken, and the vow of chastity had always been a very difficult one for Rose to keep...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Call the Midwife for this. 
> 
> No apologies. No shame.

Rose’s listen to the voices echoing around the chapel, her own getting lost between the other. Her mouth might be moving with her sisters’, singing the by now familiar words of the hymn, but her mind was firmly focusses somewhere else. Her thought preoccupied with a certain face featuring expressive brown eyes and a beaming smile. A face she was looking at right now, and Sister Mary Luisa, just Luisa to her, was looking back at her.

Rose knelt in prayer after the song was finished, her hands folded primly and her eyes closed but she wasn’t praying.

As she peeked through her lashes she noticed Luisa was equally distracted, their eyes meeting. Both of them desperate for Compline to end so they could praise the lord in some other, more private ways that night.

The prayer ended and all the nuns quietly got to their feet, Rose lagging back a little so she could fall in line behind Luisa.

The smaller woman looked over her shoulder, flashing Rose a dazzling smile before demurely gazing down at her feet again. The intent of that smile had been clear and only made Rose more impatient for them to get behind closed doors. Luckily she and Luisa shared one since starting their novitiate.

They bid the other nuns farewell before stepping into their room, there was a split second of calm before a grin very unbecoming of a nun spread across Luisa’s face, backing Rose up against the door they had just stepped through. Their bodies pressed together through the wool of their habits in the most intimate way.

Luisa leaned in for a kiss, her hands reaching up to rid Rose of the starched linen of her wimple while their lips moved together in perfect harmony.

Rose tried to do the same but Luisa hummed her disapproval as the wimple fell over her eyes.

‘Are you this terrible undressing all the other girls you sleep with?’ Luisa teased, her long, dark hair tumbling freely over her shoulders once she successfully removed her own wimple.

‘I haven’t gotten used to the wimple yet,’ Rose smirked back, pulling Luisa back against her by her belt.

‘You have only been wearing one yourself for the past 6 months,’ Luisa husked, her lips brushing against Rose’s throat.

‘That’s different, It is like brassieres, removing them is different on other people,’ Rose said, pulling on Luisa’s clothes, needing her out of them as soon as possible.

‘And you did a lot of that, did you? Removing other women’s brassieres?’ Luisa grinned, her hands firmly on Rose’s hips, pulling one of Rose’s legs between her own, grinding down on it through the fabric of their habits.

‘Enough to land me here, to atone for my sins,’ Rose smiled, tilting her head back as Luisa nipped at her neck. It was one of their favorite jokes to make, and Rose knew what Luisa was going to say in reply.

‘I am pretty sure breaking our vow of chastity is considered a sin,’ Luisa said, pulling the dark blue wool away from Rose’s shoulder, brushing her lips over Rose’s collarbones.

‘I think there isn’t a vow we haven’t broken,’ Rose sighed as Luisa sucked on a particularly sensitive spot in her neck.

‘They would surely kick us out if they knew,’ Luisa said, seemingly unbothered by it.

‘Condemn us to hell, more like,’ Rose said, equally disinterested in the consequences of their actions. She just knew she wanted this, wanted Luisa. And the brunette in question was taking much too long to give her what she wanted.

Rose pushed Luisa back towards one of the single beds adorning their room, toppling the brunette on top of it with a firm push to her shoulders.

Luisa gasped in shock as her back hit the mattress, Rose didn’t leave her any time to recover her breath as she pulled her habit over her head, leaving her in her simple, utilitarian undergarments and black wool stockings. With no stretch of the imagination could the combination be called arousing, but Luisa didn’t seem to mind, she was sporting the same ensemble after all.

Rose reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting the straps slide down her shoulders and the garment fall to the floor, joining the rest of her clothes.

She put on leg on the edge of the bed, rolling down her stocking until Luisa’s hands covered hers.

‘Let me,’ the brunette husked, hooking her fingers under the elastic, slowly rolling it down Rose’s legs. Her touches more like a caress than the perfunctory action of rolling down stockings should allow.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath as Luisa leaned in to kiss the skin she had just uncovered. Her nails scratching down her calf as Luisa finally ridded her of her stocking, still laying kisses along the sensitive skin of her legs. Repeating her actions with the other leg.

‘Lu,’ Rose husked, shimmying out of the last remaining article of her clothing.

‘Yes?’ Luisa asked, her eyes shamelessly roaming up and down Rose’s naked form, resting her gaze on the wooden cross resting between Rose’s breasts.

Rose chuckled as she noticed she was still wearing it. Pulling the cord over her head, dropping the cross onto the bedside table. She wasn’t supposed to take it off, but it felt wrong to keep wearing it while ravishing Luisa.

‘The fabric of your habit doesn’t feel _amazing_ against one’s naked skin.’

‘And defiling it even more by keeping it on would add another sin to our already impressive tally,’ Luisa grinned, pulling the garment over her head, quickly shedding her other clothes as well.

Rose crawled up the bed, sitting down in Luisa’s lap, shivering at the first touch of their naked skins together.

She lifted the cross away from Luisa’s chest, kissing it playfully before pulling it over Luisa’s head, putting it down on the bedside table with her own.

Now all religious items had been removed Rose surged forwards, tangling her hands in Luisa’s hair as she brought their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Rose moaned softly as Luisa nipped at her bottom lip, her tongue darting out to soothe the mark afterwards.

‘It’s such a shame you have to hide your hair,’ Luisa whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, tucking a lock of curly red hair behind Rose’s ear.

Rose laughed, she hated her hair, not so much the color as the fact that it seemed to have a life of its own. And now that the use of curlers had been forbidden there was nothing she could do to tame the wild curls, she was actually glad of the habit most days.

‘Not as big a sin as hiding your beautiful hair,’ Rose smiled, combing her fingers through it as she eased Luisa down on the pillows. Luisa’s hair was shiny, vibrant and a lovely shade of brown with golden streaks in it. And unlike her own hair it always seemed to curl just the right amount all on its own. Rose loved burying her face in, inhaling the sweet scent of Luisa’s soap and the brunette’s own, unique scent.

Luisa smiled at her, the expression so full of love and care that Rose felt utterly undeserving of it. She knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that Luisa’s love, the love she had for other women instead of men, was deemed unworthy and even sinful, she would never have chosen the religious life. When faced with the choice of living a life she did not want, loving a man she could never love, Luisa had fled into the religious life, Jesus being the only men she could ever marry and ever love.

Rose had the same love for women as Luisa had, but that wasn’t the reason she had joined the order. Luisa had fled from a future she didn’t want or couldn’t control, Rose had fled from her past, joining the order giving her a better chance at making sure it never caught up with her.

Their reasons for joining might have been different, but with every passing day it seemed their reasons for possibly leaving were starting to align.

Rose had never intended to stay; she hadn’t answered a higher calling. God had not chosen her for this life. She had done that for herself, she needed a place to lie low for a while. And after the war lots of young girls without families had chosen a religious life of some kind, no one would suspect a thing. And if she slipped away after six months no one would question it.

She had already stayed longer than she intended, and that was all thanks to Luisa. She couldn’t just leave the other woman behind without an explanation, an explanation she couldn’t give her.

Luisa might not have joined the order because of a calling from God either, but unlike Rose, she had intended to stay. Apart from the sins they were currently committing and the disregard they had shown their vows and the rules of the abbey, Luisa belonged at the convent. It was her home.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts once Luisa’s hands starting ghosting down her back, the brunette’s fingers digging into her ass, shifting her on top of her, snapping Rose back to the much more pleasurable business at hand.

‘Where were you just now?’ Luisa asked softly, her hands massaging Rose’s ass, moving Rose up and down so her center rubbed pleasurably against Luisa’s tensed thigh.

‘Hmm?’ Rose hummed, closing her eyes for a moment, twisting her hands in the sheets as she picked up the pace a little.

‘You had a far off look in your eyes just now. And not the kind you usually have when we do thinks like this,’ Luisa said, reaching up with one hand to cup Rose’s cheek. ‘You can tell me.’

Rose forced a smile. She couldn’t tell Luisa, because that mean that the desire that had initially drawn them together had turned into something more, had somehow turned Luisa into someone she could trust, someone Rose wanted to trust _her_. But Luisa couldn’t trust her, so she shouldn’t entertain the notion that she could.

‘Just thinking,’ Rose replied.

‘Nothing to serious, I hope?’ Luisa said, stroking up and down Rose’s back.

‘Just about how much I want you,’ Rose grinned, brushing lips against Luisa’s jaw, pressing feather light kisses down her throat. She felt Luisa’s sharp inhale underneath her lips as she pulled some of the skin between her teeth, nibbling softly before sucking a lovely red mark on Luisa chest.

‘God,’ Luisa sighed. The both of them laughing; it was the most praying either of them had done that day.

‘You can say that again,’ Rose laughed, moving a little down Luisa’s body, letting her tongue dart out to lick a trail between Luisa’s breasts, veering sharply to the left at the last second. Lavishing Luisa’s breast with attention, lapping at the dusky bud crowning Luisa’s wonderful breast until the nipple stood at rapt attention, sucking it into her mouth to make Luisa buck underneath her.

‘Don’t tease,’ Luisa panted, her hands fisted in Rose’s curls.

‘But I like the way you respond to me when I tease,’ Rose smirked, switching to the right side of Luisa’s chest to give the previously neglected breast the same treatment.

Luisa moaned wantonly, silencing herself by clasping her hand over her mouth before she got too loud and alerted the rest of the convent to their activities.

Rose enjoyed each and every one of Luisa’s whimpers and silent moans, cherished the way she moved against her seeking some sort of stimulation between her legs, the one place Rose had been avoiding touching her.

‘Rose,’ Luisa moaned, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the red mark Rose had sucked on her chest earlier starting to purple while a deep flush crawled up her chest. ‘Enough teasing. I need you,’ Luisa panted. She fetched Rose’s hand from her hip and moved it down her stomach, in between her legs.

Now it was Rose’s turn to take the Lord’s name in vain. ‘God,’ she sighed as she felt how aroused Luisa had become during her extended teasing session.

‘All for you,’ Luisa smiled, tangling her other hand in Rose’s hair, pulling her down for a kiss. ‘Now make use of it,’ she whispered against Rose’s kiss swollen lips.

Rose didn’t need to be told twice, stroking her fingers through Luisa’s folds, teasing her opening with two fingers. Luisa rolling her hips against her hand wantonly.

Luisa shivered as Rose sheathed her fingers inside her, starting a slow rhythm that had Luisa keening for more within minutes.

‘You are such a tease,’ Luisa sighed, her hand tilted back, her nails pressing crescents into Rose’s shoulders.

‘I know,’ Rose grinned, picking up the pace a little, using her hips for leverage, her thumb brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of Luisa’s sex.

Luisa arched her back, biting down on her lower lip to keep silent as Rose expertly pushed her to the heights of pleasure.

Rose, feeling Luisa’s inner muscles fluttering around her fingers and her breathing becoming labored, crawled up Luisa’s body, pressing their lips together to silence Luisa’s moans as she circled her clitoris one last time, pushing her over the edge.

Rose kept moving her hand to prolong Luisa’s pleasure, only pulling away when Luisa started to mewl softly, tossing her head to the side.

Moments like these were why Rose never felt guilty about what they were doing. She didn’t feel guilty about a lot of things to start with. But loving another woman and brining her pleasure like this couldn’t be a sin. Nobody was hurt by their actions.

‘You are really good at that, you know?’ Luisa husked, her voice a little hoarse still.

‘Am I?’ Rose said as she laid down next to Luisa, pulling the sheet over their cooling bodies, throwing one leg over Luisa’s to keep her close.

‘Yes, very good,’ Luisa whispered as she brushed her lips against Rose’s in a soft kiss. Her dark eyes radiating warmth. Rose knew what was coming next and she didn’t want to hear it but she couldn’t look away.

‘I love you,’ Luisa said softly, her finger brushing stroking Rose’s cheek.

Rose swallowed. She couldn’t do this, but she so wanted to.

‘I love you too,’ she said softly. The words foreign on her tongue; she had never said them to anyone else.

‘Run away with me?’ Luisa asked as she moved closer to Rose, the words practically whispered against her skin.

‘You want to run away, from here, with me?’ Rose asked, surprised. She had wanted to ask Luisa the same thing but she had never dared to dream Luisa would agree to it, so she hadn’t asked.

‘I don’t want to live a lie any longer, we don’t belong in a convent. We belong together, somewhere where you can show your beautiful hair,’ Luisa said, smiling softly.

Rose couldn’t disagree with that. ‘You don’t really know me, Luisa.’

‘I know that I love you, everything else I can learn.’

‘You might not like what you learn,’ Rose said as she turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

Luisa propped herself up on her elbows to look at Rose. ‘What is it?’

‘I did things, during the war. Things I am not proud of,’ Rose admitted.

‘We all did things during the war we are not proud of.’

‘Luisa, it is not like that,’ Rose said. ‘I joined the order because I needed to disappear, I needed a different name, I needed all records of myself to vanish.’

‘And now they have, so we can leave. Together,’ Luisa said. Unperturbed by Rose’s revelation.

‘Lu,’ Rose said as she sat up, turning her back to Luisa. ‘You don’t understand.’

‘Maybe not. But the war is behind us now. We are rebuilding the country, the world. The past is the past. And I don’t care what you did, there is a place for you, for _us_ in this new world.’

Rose smiled and turned to Luisa. She had not expected this. This thing between them had started of purely as physical attraction, lust, carnal desires, and over time it had grown into something Rose couldn’t even imagine. Something so unconditional that Luisa didn’t even care what it was that had made it necessary for Rose to disappear.

‘We can leave tonight, if you want,’ Rose said softly.

A smile curved Luisa’s lips before she flew around her neck, working her to the bed.

‘Yes please, but first, we celebrate,’ Luisa grinned, kissing Rose deeply, warming her from the inside out.


End file.
